


Craving

by TheLittlePotato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Violence, Secret pregnancy, Slow Burn, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePotato/pseuds/TheLittlePotato
Summary: Keith met Shiro at a nightclub. They met, had sex and left the next morning with a promise to meet again, someday.But Keith never expected to see Shiro with a bump on his belly.





	1. the start

It wasn't something Keith wanted to do. However, his loneliness got the best of him and, well, he wasn't exactly the most sociable person in the entire world. His desperation is making him imagine events and situations that would persuade his mind into agreeing with his stupid choices in life. Like he was at the moment.

He is losing his mind through copious amounts of alcohol and so were everyone else in this goddamn nightclub. The music was loud and vibrating against the walls, the place smells like a lot of things but bad nonetheless, and the people were literally grinding with one another. The lights were dim along with lasers and other flashy party lights, with violet as the theme, were appearing then disappearing at once.

He couldn't see very well and he practically touching body parts one at time as he was finds a way in leaving the wave of people at the dance floor.

He was blinking, slowly, and trying to remember the exit. He turns left where he saw the opportunity of lesser people dancing in the direction. He squeezes his way, mumbling an apology when he bumps onto someone and moves away if they tried to place a hand on him. He couldn't properly breath when everyone's scent was mixed in all together into a big mess of foul odor.

The dumpster would have smell better than this.

He breathes in with his mouth and exhaled, walks faster and have now ignored politeness for the sake of his sanity. Fuck, he was getting closer and he sees a few seats with nobody inside. He'll reach there a minute or two, he just needs to walk faster but something blocked his view and he paused. He blinked a few times before looking up to see a tall dark man looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Hey, alpha." Keith looks away, ignoring the man with his alcohol breath. He tried to turn to away from the stranger but was grabbed on the shoulder and was forced to look up.

The man wasn't fairly attractive. Who knows, maybe Keith really was picky with his men but he wouldn't entirely go for the guys who have tattoos all over their faces. But he was, at the very least, fine with bald ones.

He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes with the lasers from above. He couldn't look down either since the man's persistence goes even further as to cup his chin with his hand.

It was even more of a shock as the man smells like an alpha too.

"Wanna have some fun?" The man asked and begins to caress his shoulder. He had the audacity to lick his lips, the act doesn't look good on him and Keith was disgusted.

The stranger's hand goes down from his shoulder to his forearm. His hand stayed there for a moment with his fingers squeezing him tightly and Keith wasn't comfortable with how sticky the man's hand was. He exhaled heavily, pushed himself away from the stranger and even growled as the man attempted to come near him again. He glared at him, showing his teeth and flared his nose.

His fists were in his pockets, squeezing itself tightly. He minds the attention he was getting and was aware that his scent was leaking badly with other people looking and sniffing at him then to the man.

"Back the fuck off," he threatened and the man left with a sigh. It was weird.

Once the man's figure was out of sight, or at least that's what he thinks. He brushed his hair, sliding his hand to his moist forehead and then placed itself on his hip. His heart was beating fast and he doesn't like how he was left unsatisfied.

He doesn't care and continued going his way out of this wide, completely occupied dance floor. He was almost there, a few more steps and he'll managed.

"Everyone, put your hands up!" The DJ screamed loudly on his microphone and it received the attention it wanted. The music changed and Keith cursed as everyone around him roared in response and begins to jump, simultaneously.

"Shit," he cursed.

He hunched down with his hands stretched widely, moving them around and tried his best in ignoring being stepped on, kicked and even insulted by a lot of strangers. And truthfully, he wanted to punch himself for thinking this was a great idea in the first place.

He closed his eyes and used his memory in getting his way out. He silenced the people around him, concentrated on his breathing and stayed clam. He crawled, slowly and made sure to take tiny steps.

Then he felt nothing, like no ankles, legs, or skin to touch at all.

He opens his eyes and sees that he was a lot closer than he expected himself to be. His eyes were a few inches away from a table and he immediately stood up as noticed a few people glancing at his way.

He brushed the dirt on his clothes and avoided the stares that were looking at him with interest.

"Hi."

Keith shivered, taking in a soft scent of something delicious and delicate. He couldn't compare it to anything but he wanted it, needing its owner. He inhaled deeper, taking more and biting his tongue as he wanted to let out a moan.

He wanted to sniff the scent until there was nothing left to smell.

He looks at his front and licked his lips at man on front of him. He may have a scar on the bridge of his nose as well as a tuft of white hair on his head. But even with his appearance, the man was an omega and that fact roared a new type of urge within in him.

"Hello," Keith greeted back. He shifted in his place, the hands in his pockets were rubbing against the fabric and he was looking at the man's face before looking away, wondering if he stared too long could bring discomfort to him.

"Why don't you sit next to me." It wasn't exactly a question but Keith didn't think about the offer twice.

He quickly sat next on the left side of the man and sighed, feeling at ease. He slouched and placed his arms on the table on front of him. He appreciate the soft leather long seat on his butt cheek and he was aching for a drink.

Preferably water.

"I'm Shiro," the man said. "And you are?"

"Keith," he answered with a smile and got closer to the man. His thigh close to the jeans Shiro was wearing.

Silence slips in perfectly and Shiro begins to sip on his drink. Keith doesn't really what it was but from the available lighting, the color was dark pink in color with tiny crystals or whatever it was on the rim of the glass. His eyes observes Shiro's Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulps his drink. The act was contagious, Keith subconsciously gulped too.

His eyes drifts down the throat to Shiro's clothes. He stared at the dark long sleeves the omega was wearing, going even further to look down to inspect his pants which was white. It wasn't common to see someone wearing a long sleeve with pants in a hot nightclub like this. In fact, Keith, himself, was wearing a black tank top with short jeans that ends above his knees.

"You look hot," Keith said out of the blue and quickly put a hand on his mouth, eyes wide while looking away at Shiro's face.

"But it's not like that!" he added, biting his lips as he glanced at Shiro to see his expression in a shock.

Fuck. He clenched his fists, biting his tongue before taking a long deep breath. He couldn't see, he doesn't really want to.

"I mean, I think you're overdress and I feel like you're sweating underneath because you wear too much clothes," he explained, his tone was lower and he wanted to slap himself from his pathetic excuse. "But, I think you're hot too... handsome I mean."

He took a peek, once, twice and thrice. A couple of times and he could swooned over the sound of Shiro's laugh, a smile on his face but his eyes deceives any innocence. Keith shivered, loving the warmth going down south within him, and it was hard to breathe. He licked his lips, slowly, emphasizing the movement of his tongue sliding on his lips.

"Thanks," Shiro replied. "I think you're hot too."

Keith smiled, although small but it was there on his face. He was actually trying his best hiding the flattery but it was too good to resist.

Shiro laid a hand on his thigh and Keith secretly enjoyed the warmth it gives. He spread his thighs wider and the hand dives deeper in between, Shiro's fingers tracing gently on his crotch. He bit his lips, his eyes went to Shiro's face and wondered what he was planning.

Shiro's fingers left his crotch alone, his hand peacefully stayed on Keith's thigh. It didn't even move, not even an inch.

Keith growled, his hand slithered slowly on Shiro's waist and gripped tightly to which received a purr from the omega. The responsed was good, Shiro gasped but didn't say anything else other than a purr that contribute to his member twitching like crazy.

Keith didn't think twice as his hand untangled themselves from the omega's waist to his face. Cupping Shiro's chin tightly as he forced the omega to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you wanna go out?" Keith suggested and Shiro only nodded. Keith bit Shiro's ear and the omega let out a moan that warms his entire being.

"I would love to put my dick in you. Don't you love it when there's a dick in your hole, baby?"

"Yes!" Shiro responded quickly and Keith smirked at how eager the omega was. His fingers slids down on the back, sliding underneath his clothes and enjoying the heat inside.

But he sscretly wishes to strip Shiro off of everything too.

"Stand up, if you're willing to be fucked," Keith suggest.

Shiro stood up and Keith loves it.


	2. you left me

Keith is unwilling to get out of the bed. Not when Shiro is still sleeping peacefully on his chest. The omega was quietly snoring with his hands wrapped around on Keith's waist and he doesn't even mind the tight hold, but was a bit surprise out by the feeling of Shiro's cold prosthetic arm on his skin.

He was a bit shock when he completely ignored that one big detail during their time in the nightclub all the way to having sex at their hotel room a few blocks from their first meeting. He looks around, his eyes focusing on the brown walls to the white ceiling until it decides to focus back on the omega on his chest. Keith sighed, brushing Shiro's bangs away from his face and smiled as the omega twitched from his touch.

He doesn't exactly mind the prosthetic arm.

He just needs to get used to it, adjusting the idea of having a lover with an artificial arm.

Lover, huh? The idea made his insides squirm, his heart beating fast and he tightens his hold on Shiro. He doesn't want to let go of the omega.

He glanced at the window and sighed, it was too bright than he would like it to be. Sunlight has passed through the thin beige curtain, shinning close to their bed. He can already imagine the summer heat from outside.

"Shiro." His voice was raspy, either from overuse or not using it at all. He does not know.

He couldn't remember much from last night.

"Shiro, wake up," he began to shake the omega, doing the act as gently as possible. But he stopped, his hands resting on Shiro's back.

Keith really doesn't want to leave.

"Baby, wake up," he continued, feeling a bit warm as he said the nickname he used for Shiro.

Shiro squirmed in his place and opens his eyes, as well as raising his head a bit to look at him. He was blinking slowly and proceeded to yawn, rubbing his eyes with his left hand and laid his head back to Keith's chest.

"Good morning," Shiro mumbled, his voice vibrating on him.

Keith just finds it endearing.

He caress Shiro's back, his fingers tracing around the skin and it was received with a purr. His hands going up, enjoying the sound of a giggle from the omega as he lightly brushes the nape of his neck.

"Tickles..." Shiro muttered and raised his head, they both looked at each other.

Keith's hands brushed onto Shiro's scalp, loving the smooth and soft hair from the omega and ended his journey as he cupped Shiro's face. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of the omega's lips on his palms, leaving light kisses and rubbing himself on it.

It seems Shiro wanted to smell like him, and Keith was enlightened with his conclusion.

"I'm hungry," Shiro said before hearing a loud grumble between them.

Shiro sit up, the comforter slides down on his body and Keith bits his lips as he witnessed the dark pink patches on the omega's neck, collarbone, and shoulders. The hickeys have slowly decreased as its trails goes down to Shiro's abdomen and Keith wondered if there was more that what he had seen.

He looks away from the long, fading scar below the omega's bellybutton though. He couldn't understand why he drift his eyes away from it but he doesn't want to ask Shiro about it. Just like his prosthetic arm and the scar on the bridge of his nose.

Shiro stayed on top of him. His hips moving backward then forward as it touches his crotch.

Keith cussed and Shiro smirked from his reaction.

The omega has gotten bolder by bouncing lightly on top of his dick. Keith growled, hating the discomfort and the sudden twitch of his hardening member. He grabbed Shiro by the waist and pressed him down, trying to ignoring the heat on his dick from the omega. He composed his sanity as Shiro let out a moan.

He tightens his hold on Shiro.

"Shower with me," Shiro whispered and placed a hand on Keith's chest.

"Yeah," Keith answered. "A cold one."

Shiro tugged a nipple and Keith moaned, letting out the word, "fuck."

Shiro got out of the bed, stretching his limbs and yawned. Keith watch in amazement as his eyes stared at the hickeys on the omega's back and thighs. There was even a hickey on his butt and it somehow resembles a heart.

Shiro looks back and smiled at him. "Come on, Keith."

Shiro wiggled his big, firm ass on front of him

A few seconds later, Keith was up, alert and had smacked the omega's ass hard. He was elated as he left a red hand print on the skin and Shiro didn't even complain from the pain. So he continued on with his hand wrapped around the omega's hip and gripped it tightly.

"Are you sure with a cold shower, alpha?" Shiro questioned.

Keith slapped Shiro's ass once more.

**\-----**

Keith was a bit disappointed. He never expected their time in the shower to be uneventful, boring and more focus on killing his boner than satisfying his need.

He gave up drying his hair and sat on the bed with a sigh. He slouched, his arms resting on his thighs. He was wearing his boxers but never bothered to put on the rest of his clothes as he watch Shiro change, although the only thing Keith sees was the omega's back.

He can't complain since Shiro has a nice piece of ass.

Something vibrated and Keith's head snap to know where it was. He looks at the nightstand beside the bed and sees a smartphone that was likely to be Shiro's. It was vibrating a lot with a name on the screen, Sendak.

Before Keith could open his mouth, Shiro quickly grabbed the phone. He thought the omega would answer the call but instead, he ended it. Shiro slammed his phone on the nightstand and continued to change on front of Keith.

Shiro's phone continued to vibrate but its duration was shorter this time. Keith could have guessed that Sendak sent a message.

It vibrates again and again, until it ends on the fourth attempt in gaining Shiro's attention but failed to do so.

Keith wanted to know why.

How Sendak's persistance could last so long even if the omega doesn't want to deal with him.

Keith growled as he imagine that Sendak wasn't exactly a nice person to begin with, especially to Shiro. He clenched his fists, his thoughts spiralled around his head with Sendak hurting the omega with glee.

Maybe Sendak was the reason for the scars on Shiro's body? Maybe he was an abusive lover? Friend? Colleague?

Someone that Shiro was very close with, only to get hurt in the end.

He exhaled, his hands grabbed his face towel and roughly dried his hair. He couldn't careless as droplets of water splatter on the bed, wetting the sheets and himself in the process. He doesn't mind, not at all.

"I'll kill him," Keith whispered to himself.

"I'll make sure of it," Keith added in a hushed tone.

He licked his lips as an idea or two formed in his head, it was Sendak's head on a platter. Sendak being kicked and punched until there was nothing to recognize. He doesn't even know what Sendak looks like in the first place but Keith guessed it was a man with a permanent smug face.

"Keith!"

He was snapped away from his thoughts. A hand took his towel from his grasped and he was surprised that his scalp was really hot. His eyes goes to Shiro's figure and frowns to see the omega nude once more.

Shiro was moving slowly, hesistant and reluctant.

"Like what you see, alpha?" Shiro said out of the blue, tweaking his nipples and moaning loudly.

He was swaying his hips, his hands going down to fondle with his member yet his eyes strayed away. Looking on the floor, the walls and the ceiling, everything screams unwilling and force.

Keith would have like the display but felt uncomfortable with the sudden change of attitude from Shiro, and he knew the omega hated what he was doing.

"No," Keith answered.

Shiro paused, crossing his arms on his chest and he bowed his head, showing his neck at him. It screams submission, surrender and Keith finds the disgusting.

"Shiro... I think it's best for you to get dress," Keith said, sounding unsure but tried to hide his uncertainty as he stood up. He walked nearer to the omega and placed a hand on his cheek, guiding Shiro to look at him in the eye.

He bit his gums as Keith noticed that Shiro was close to crying and sighed. Maybe he went overboard, his scent could have cause Shiro distress and maybe, just maybe, he was concluding his opinions about Sendak without knowing or meeting the man in person.

Besides, there could be others for Shiro to completely ignore the man's calls and messages.

"Hey, I like what I see Shiro, but... " Keith licked his lips and unfolds Shiro's arms from his chest. He flicked a nipple and stared at the omega shivering from his touch.

"But we should eat," Keith tells Shiro before his stomach lets out of a grumble.

Shiro chuckled and kissed Keith on the lips. There was a smile on Shiro's face, and it brightens Keith's mood.

Keith tiptoed and peck on the omega's cheek.


	3. struggles

Will I see you again?" Keith asked before he took a bite of his bacon.

Shiro hums, likely in deep thought, and continued on eating his chocolate and maple syrup covered pancakes. Keith grimaced as the omega take a large piece of pancake in to his mouth without a problem. He furrowed his brows when Shiro drinks his orange juice after the large piece of a very sweet pancake like it was nothing.

They were in a restaurant with an obvious reason for food. The place was nice, although a bit small in size than what he had seen from the outside. The seats were wooden, there were a few plants placed in a few corners of the building and there was bossa nova playing in the background.

But Shiro seems so comfortable being in here, already knowing what to eat without opening the thick menu and smiling at the waitress who took their orders with glee.

They even received their food very quickly too with all of their meals hot and good. He doesn't know why things are going great but he just hopes it continues, elongating his time with Shiro for as long as he needed it to be.

He looks at Shiro, anticipating a positive answer to his longing question. It was somewhat becoming a necessity for him to see the omega once more, a wish that he had been praying since last night.

But it felt so weird to be so attached so early yet he doesn't know. Never bothered to actually question himself for the the sudden attachment he has with Shiro and this strong sense of hope he has that the omega felt the same.

He gulped down his bacon and placed his utensils on to his plate. He ate fast, leaving crumbs and tiny bits of his bacon, eggs and oil on his plate. He rubbed his hands together, hiding them between his thighs and warming them up from the cold air conditioning they have in the place.

"I mean, if you're free then sure we can meet in personal. But if not, then we can always text or call. Do you have Fishbook? Splataham? Or any social media accounts? I could always make an account and I can send you a friend request or... or a follow but it's not like I'm forcing you or anything, right?" Keith rambled.

Rambling wasn't his specialty and blushing wasn't his talent either. He looks down on his hands and played with his fingers, tangling them with each other and waited for a reply.

A response to his desperation.

"Listen, Keith," Shiro started and Keith listened, weighing down the possibilities and expecting the worst. "I would have love to meet you on a regular basis but I can't, at least not right now or in the near future."

"It's okay," Keith immediately responded. "You're probably busy with work and friends so I understand."

Keith tried to lighten the situation with a smile, one that was bittered by the thought of Sendak. His hands stiffened, the prickling feeling of distaste invaded his thoughts and jealousy run loose in his mind.

He was childish, immature and Keith hates to admit it himself.

Shiro smiled back, a chocolate stain close to his lips and Keith licked his own with a finger pointing at the location of the stain.

Shiro blushed, hiding the stain with a hand and wiping it away with a tissue. But, it wasn't completely wiped of and Keith has the urge to lick it.

"We can always message each other but I don't think I can give you a call though," Shiro said to him, already handing his phone to him. "Here, just save your number and I'll text you mine."

Keith took Shiro's phone from the omega and enjoys the brush of their fingers, finding satisfaction from the lingering feeling. He inspect the omega's phone, observing that its size is bigger than his own and it looks so brand new, shiny too.

Keith typed his cellphone number and saved it.

He was conflicted. He wanted to take a selfie as a his contact profile but was shy to ask and selfie wasn't part of his vocabulary. He wanted to be remembered, whether if it was his face or their time together, practically anything would be nice.

He doesn't want to be forgotten and it annoyed him how slow he was with his choices.

"Shiro, can I-um... you know ta-" Shiro's phone vibrated, Sendak's name appeared in the screen and Keith froze.

Shiro roughly grabbed his phone from him and heavily sighed as he looked at his phone but Keith has expected for the omega to return the call, to which he did.

"Um, Keith," Shiro called his attention with a hush tone.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I need to take this call," Shiro replied.

He wasn't so sure why he opened his mouth. Maybe Keith wanted to protest? To persuade Shiro into rejecting the call? Keith couldn't exactly pinpoint and maybe he doesn't need a specific reason to make the omega sit down and enjoy his time with him.

"Sure," Keith answered, swallowing the bitterness of his reply. "Take your time."

But, it was worth it. Shiro brightened by his reply made things slightly a lot better for him to digest his newly discovered possessiveness.

Shiro left in a hurry and Keith was in relief when the omega have went to the men's restroom rather than outside of the restaurant. He glanced at Shiro's plate and it surprisingly was messy, filled with too much syrup.

He motioned a waiter, who just finished taking orders from a table close to him.

"The bill, please," Keith requested and the waiter nodded to his way, walking away and out of his sight.

He looks at the window at his side and a black, sleek car caught his attention. Cars weren't really interesting in his eyes but he was pulled to its direction, his interest increasing as it parked far from his sight.

He sees a figure, walking closely to the entrance. Keith immediately glanced away as the man stops on front of the door to look at him.

Keith counted numbers but paused as he reached to ten.

The bell jingles and there was something intriguing with the stranger that entered the restaurant. Keith could have guess that it was the man's white long sleeve polo tucked in his black slacks, the sleek salt and pepper hair gelled to the back and undeniable smooth face with a scar across his eye.

He doesn't exactly fit in with the rest and Keith wasn't the only one taking a glance or two at the man.

The man looks at his direction, a phone in hand and was placed over his ear. He could be talking to someone, who knows, or a bit crazy. Keith could notice that the man's eyes narrowed at him and proceeded to walk on his way, slowly but held his head high.

Keith clenched his fist, growling softly as the man stopped on front of him with his eyes staring at him.

An alpha.

That's what the man was and pretty sure anyone else could have guessed it by now.

The man placed his phone in his pocket and have proceeded to point at the available seat on front of him. A seat that was for Shiro, who is currently somewhere else.

"Is Shiro here?" The man asked, his voice was low.

Keith finds it insulting that the man sat on Shiro's seat. His hands on the table, a silver watch on his right wrist and a gold ring, with an emblem that he doesn't recognize, on his middle finger of his left hand.

Keith bit his tongue, trying to hide his annoyance away but was left flaring his nose at the man.

To which, he received was a simple smirk.

"I don't know a Shiro, sorry," Keith answered, before grinding his teeth with each other.

"I smell bullshit," the man said, leaning onto the back of the seat with his arms crossed on his chest. "No one sane would completely cover their pancakes and their plate with too much chocolate and maple syrup."

True, Shiro does have an extreme case of a sugar tooth.

"Maybe, you're confusing Shiro with a friend of mine," Keith lied. "His name is Lance and he's at the bathroom."

Keith bit his lips, wondering why he had said Lance than anyone else. Even going as far to claim Lance was a friend.

"Well, then I have to wait for this 'Lance' to come out of the bathroom to prove my claim as false," the man stated and motioned a waiter for his order of coffee.

Keith cursed.

So, they waited and after a few minutes of waiting, his coffee arrived. The man drank his drink with no sugar or milk and Keith could already imagine the bitter taste in his mouth, wincing at the sight of satisfaction on the man's face.

"Bitter," the man moaned, with the tone of delight. "Just like him."

The man winked at him and Keith bared his teeth, to which received nothing but a chuckle.

"Sendak?"

Keith's attention snapped away from the man on front of him to Shiro standing at the side with his phone on his hand. He was in shock, eyes widen at the direction of Sendak sitting on his seat.

However, Keith should have known.

Keith should have at least an instinct to pinpoint the clues behind the mystery man that appeared out of nowhere. Sendak smiled widely at Shiro, standing up and hugged the omega on front of him.

Sendak's hands were going down, cupping Shiro's ass and slapped it a few times before holding the omega on the hips.

"Shiro, baby! You hooking up with a scrawny alpha is unbelievable," Sendak eyed Keith and kissed Shiro on both cheeks.

Keith was offended, glaring at Sendak, the mysterious alpha who was groping a reluctant Shiro a few times.

"Sendak," Shiro said Sendak's name and pushed him away. He looks down and Keith would have guessed that the omega hated the attention they were getting from the other customers.

Keith, too, hated the eyes surrounding them. A reoccuring thing from last night.

"Stop it," Shiro told Sendak. The omega's hand on Sendak's chest, pushing the alpha away from him.

Sendak whispered.

Shiro sighed, deeply.

Keith clenched his fists as Shiro's hands dropped and Sendak grinned, his hands going up on Shiro's waist.

"That's good, baby," Sendak licked at the stain on Shiro's face and, in an instant, Keith slammed his hands on the table.

Now, everyone focused on him.

"Go deal with your boyfriend," Sendak kissed Shiro on the cheeks before leaving the restaurant. When Sendak finally left the building, Shiro quickly came closer with a frown on his face.

But the omega showed more confusion than sadness.

"Keith, are you okay?" Shiro asked, his hands placed on top of Keith's.

Keith nodded, his chin was cupped by Shiro and he was kissed on the lips. Keith closed his eyes, concentrating on Shiro's lips on his and muted the volume of the noise surrounding them.

Shiro's lips was very sweet, chocolate and maple syrup combined but it tastes good. A type of sweetness that Keith was willing to dig in for more until there was nothing left. Keith tried to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into the omega's mouth but Shiro pulls away.

Keith opens his eyes, biting his tongue and holding back to utter the word, why.

"I'm going now," Shiro whispered to him, moving away from Keith.

"Okay," Keith responded reluctantly, trying to fight back the urge to grabbed Shiro back to him and never let go.

But, Shiro left with no word to part the awkward tension and silence.

"Sir, the bill," the same waiter came forward a few minutes Shiro left the building, placing a check presenter on the table.

The waiter left to serve another table and Keith opens the check presenter, and was in relieved that the overall payment of their meal, including Sendak's coffee, are okay in price.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and surprise to see a notification from an unknown number with a message: _hi, it's me Shiro_

Keith immediately saved the number and quickly reply: _hi Shiro its me... Keith_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the delay but i had been busy this week but thank goodness i now have a lot of free time to write so expect more, earlier this time *3*


	4. the feeling is too good

**\-- TWO MONTHS LATER --**

 

Keith missed his smell, the touch of his lips against his and the softness he always have in his eyes. He shivers at the reminder of the omega's gaze at him, the sudden change of him becoming a prey rather than the predator as he was devoured again, and again, and again.

Keith licked his lips, his hand going down, lightly brushing against his skin and moans as he palmed his hardening crotch. He holds the tip of his boxers, peeking at the sight of his twitching dick, standing up.

"Fuck," Keith moans.

He was surprised of his knot inflating at a fast rate but Shiro has an effect on him that nobody else could do. He grabbed his dick, amaze of his own length and width, enjoying the texture of his hand on his hot member and squeeze it tighter with an image of the omega in his head.

He loves it. Loving the way that Shiro appeared on front of him, that it was the omega's hand on his dick with his eyes staring right at him, darkened in lust.

"Fuck, baby," Keith panted, witnessing Shiro pumping his dick up and down as the omega licked his knot.

Keith wished that this was all a reality, never a dream nor an imagination he had to pleased himself in a lonely night in his apartment. He looks up in the ceiling, a hand on his nipple tugging the nub hard, trying to copy Shiro's technique.

He would never knew that his nipples were very sensitive before Shiro.

"Please," he begged, moaning as he holds his knot in his hand and tightens his grips.

He wants more, needing the kisses and begging for the sweet releases. Shiro can do it, even if they had sex once, the feeling continued to linger and it left a mark, a standard that only the omega can reach.

It was selfish for Shiro. Keith can't enjoy doing it with anyone else but the omega alone.

"Yes," Keith moans, and moans until he wanted more to let it all out.

His hands on his dick, pumping, groping and holding it. His toes curled, arched his back, biting his lip in the process while closing his eyes.

He feels kisses on his skin, going lower and ends on his abdomen. He imagines the kisses would be replaced with long licks on to his crotch, sucking his skin and leaving hickeys. He was marked and he wanted to be truly claimed.

"Yes, yes, yes. Please, please, please!"

Panting, moaning, and breathing heavily, Keith can't take it all in. He stuck his tongue out, twirling it around and wishing to feel Shiro's tongue on his. He wants the omega's hands on him, teasing him, playing with every inch of his body until he can't take it.

Until he can't think of anything else but the pleasure.

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro... want you so fucking bad," he whispered to himself, his eyes blinking and closing longer.

His hands now cupping his knot, circling the part until he can't take it anymore. He sat up from his bed, slouching down and feeling the close ecstacy.

"Shit!" He cursed, whispering cusses and profanities under his breath.

He sit up straight, opening his eyes, clutching his dick like a lifeline and basking at the sense of euphoria. He quiver, shaking and his toes curling deeper into his feet.

"Ah, shit. Fuck, holy fuck!" He shouted, ejaculating or releasing or whatever the fuck he can describe this sense of relief. His sperm going whatever surface it could go to and they were mostly on him but he felt annoyed that some landed on his bedsheet.

He sighed, deeply and stared at his cum covered hands. His lips thinned when he knew he had ran out of tissues and reluctantly admitting defeat as he hesitantly wiping his fluids on his boxers. He flinched at the wet texture it gives on his clothed skin and planning a shower after this.

Keith lies down on his bed, eyeing at his phone that was on the nightstand and truly prayed for a sound or vibration to come. A text or notification from Fishbook could give him an energy to get up and do something.

But there was nothing and Keith frowns.

There was a knock, three to be exact, on his door and Keith groaned to know who it was. The doorknob twists and Keith just hid himself with a blanket, rolling to the side where he wouldn't see the intruder.

"Knock knock, buttercup!" The intruder chirped, the door by now, would be opened wide and his unused baseball bat would be knocked down to the floor.

"Oh shoot!" His baseball bat have fallen, basing from the sound alone, and he heard shoes scrambled inside his bedroom.

The intruder would have now attempt to place his baseball bat to its rightful place and Keith would still be annoyed by his roommate coming inside without permission.

"Hm," the intruder hums and Keith hears his footsteps coming closer, nearer to the bed.

"Okay, you jack off and you're room practically reeks a strong smell of big ol' alpha scent. But how come you're moping in your bed? I thought you, alphas, get high in the afterglow or maybe it is just a 'Keith' thing."

Keith pinched his nose, avoiding the scent of the intruder, an omega, and peeks through his shoulder as he sees Lance with a blue towel around his chest that ends to his knees. His roommate was wet, droplets of water from his hair dripping on to his shoulders and he has his infamous green facial mask on him.

Lance, the intruder and an omega, is his roommate.

Keith growled.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Keith asked, sitting up and used the blanket to hide his naked form.

He really doesn't want Lance to see the evidence of his masturbation.

Lance's arms crossed on his chest and raised a brow at him.

"Well, mopey alpha, I have a date with my man tonight and as a considerate friend and roommate. I thought it would be nice to give you something edible when I get home," Lance explained.

"Not only that but your scent has been overwhelming and it isn't good to have wrinkles at an early age, Keith, to which I know you're already have." Keith groaned, hiding his ears with his hands.

He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he doesn't appreciate Lance barging in and boasting of his new found romance with some mysterious alpha at him.

"Whatever, Lance," Keith mumbled. "Just shut up and leave."

Lance huffed, pushing his chest out forward and placed a hand on his hip.

"Fine then, grumpy alpha. I was thinking about some fancy appitizer or steak to give to you but since you're being grumpy, I think a burger or pizza would be great for you."

Lance left, pouting his way out of the door and closed it. Keith just shrugged at the thought of a pizza for himself, it wasn't exaclty the first time Lance gives him food so he wouldn't starve himself to death from moping. But then, he was thankful for having a roommate like Lance, who isn't scared to invade someone's personal space.

His phone vibrated and he stood up.

**\-----**

Keith feels fresh, well mostly wet but that's just effect from taking a shower. He walks around the apartment, feeling free to only wear a towel around his waist since he was the only one in the place. He went inside the tiny kitchen, placing his cellphone at the tiny countertop and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Diet coke, yum.

He opens the soda, holding the can with his fingertips. His towel was loosening and he immediately tiptoed closer to the countertop and place his drink on it, quickly tying his towel on his waist but stopped.

Should he really hide himself?

Fuck, yeah. He sighed, wondering how he unexpectedly thought of the idea.

His phone vibrated and he quicken his pace.

Anyways, he wrapped his towel on his waist and grabbed his phone, looking at the notifications.

He gulped as he sees messages from Shiro. He immediately unlocked his phone and reads the omega's messages, his heart beating fast and there was a smile on his face.

_'Hi, I'm sorry for the late reply but I have been busy'_

_'I hope you can forgive me'_

_'How are you doing?'_

_'Wanna video chat?'_

He immediately replied, _'sure.'_

Shiro replied with an okay, a smiley face, and a thumbs up. It was cute, Keith stared at the simple message and chuckled then realization hits in.

The screen changed color with blue as the main color. Shiro's selfie picture in the middle with his username, theDarkPaladin, under it with buttons of green on one side of the screen and red on the other. All of it coming in after a few seconds of his reply gave Keith a panic.

Shit, he's nude. He looks back at his soda then to the room, his door opening widely. He could run back to his room and get a shirt along with a boxer.

"Fuck," Keith muttered.

Here it goes.

With a hasty reply, he accepted the call and placed his phone close to his face. Shiro's face appeared on screen and he sees the omega sitting down, the view of his upper body and he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt on.

Keith could have a guessed that the omega was in his room, dark but just enough light from the study lamp on his desk to see him. Shiro was also wearing his glasses and damn, he looks good on it.

"Hi," Shiro greeted him, smiling.

"Hey," Keith greeted back, walking away from the kitchen with his soda in one hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Feeling better," Shiro answered, placing his chin on the palm of his hand.

"And the vomitting?" Keith questions with a frown that deepens when Shiro chuckled.

"I'm fine, Keith. It's been gone for a few days," Shiro answered.

"That's good. I just want you to feel better and be healthy again," Keith tells Shiro, his eyes going back and forth to the direction of his room and to the omega.

Keith pushed the door with his back and immediately turned the lights on. He was relieved knowing that he did put his blanket, pillow case and the bedsheet in the laundry machine. Being in a hurry sometimes mixes up the memory and action, Keith guesses.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked. The omega got closer to the camera and Keith notices dark circles on Shiro's eyes.

Insomnia? Restlessness? Keith doesn't know and he was sure he was going to ask about Shiro's sleeping schedule soon.

"Um, well, I took a shower and I'm only wearing a towel," Keith answered, waiting for a reaction, a reply from Shiro. He was curious for a look, expecting a surprise expression but Shiro didn't give him what he anticipated.

Shiro just chuckled at him and Keith wasn't even insulted by it.

"I should change..." Keith said to Shiro, blushing a bit at the idea of the omega watching him change. Nudity might not be a considerable problem but exposing himself while sober is a new thing for just the two of them.

"Sure, if you're uncomfortable with me. You could place your phone somewhere not close to the view," Shiro tell him, ending his sentence with a wink.

Keith blushed but goes along with the atmosphere, smirking as he shakes his waist that drops his towel to the ground. His hand, that was holding his phone, stretched and he sees a reflection of his own nudity. He was happy that his manly bit wasn't shown, just his abdomen and the hairy trail going down to his dick.

"I bet you want the view don't you, Shiro?" Keith closes the gap between his face and his phone, showing the smirk on his face and enjoying the wide eyes and the gaping mouth from the omega.

He snorted, liking Shiro's sudden change of expression.

"As if I'm going to show you my beautiful bod," Keith tells Shiro. "So, be patient while I go get change."

Shiro pouts at him.

"Don't worry, I won't take long just deodorant, boxers and a shirt," Keith adds.

"Fine, Keith," Shiro said to him. "You win. Now go do what alphas do after a shower."

Keith placed his phone and his soda on top of a cabinet and took out his deodorant red briefs, a black pajama and a white shirt. He placed them all on the bed and threw the towel on the laundry bin close to him, sprayed deodorant on his armpits and actually changed in a matter of seconds. Although, he minds that discomfort of his wet ankles sticking to his pajama but he brushed it off.

He immediately went to the cabinet, grabbing his phone and open his mouth to say something but was stopped as he heard the door to the apartment opens and slams loud and no doubt hard.

Lance is home, angry for whatever reason.

"Asshole!" Keith hears shouts, rustling sounds from the living room and other noises that was caused by his roommate.

"Your roommate is home?" Shiro asked him and Keith just stares at the omega in his phone.

"Yeah, I should go and check on him," Keith tell Shiro. "But stay online for, like, ten minutea or so."

"Okay," Shiro replied, his lips thinned but still gave Keith a smile.

Guilty, that's what Keith felt.

He placed his phone on the cabinet, again, and left his room to see Lance on the living room, seating on their old brown couch. His feet covered sandal on the coffee table, arm crossed on his chest while the other was holding a beer bottle. His make-up was a mess, his eyeliner, at least that's what Keith thinks, was falling down to his cheeks and his lipstick was smudged around the chin and lips. His blue stripped baby doll was creased, folded at the end, and was raised higher above his thighs. His shoulder bag slinging on his shoulder too.

Oh look, he sees an opened pizza box on the coffee table, uneaten and untouched.

"Lance?" Keith called his roommate and Lance looked away, tears dripping down his face and his lips quiver.

Keith's curiosity peaks.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked and bit his tongue as Lance glared then exhaled, drinking a huge gulp of beer.

"No, Keith, I'm not fine," Lance answered, his tone sharp. "My man brought his little brother along and all that piece of shit did in that fine ass restaurant was insulting me! Calling me a gold digger! A whore and a sugarbaby!"

Keith frowned. "Did he stop his brother?"

Subjected into humiliation, Keith growled as he can imagine the pain that Lance went through. Annoyance rise within him at the same time he wanted to deal with the angry omega but he doesn't know how.

Another glare came right at him and he defensively placed his hands on front of him as Lance stood up from the couch.

"No, Keith, he didn't. He ignored the whole thing like I wasn't even there and you know what, I shouted," Lance continued. "I didn't even care about the people that looked at me like I was crazy when I insulted him and his little brother and I left. He didn't beg me to stop and I could go on and on about how I was completely treated like trash but I don't want to. I'd rather not waste my breath any longer."

Lance pants, placed the beer bottle on the coffee bottle, brushing away the hair on his face and walked away from the living room.

"Anyways, I'm out. I'm going to wash my face, change and sleep. You can have the pizza, besides I'm promised you, didn't I?" Lance tells him, never looking at him and went inside the bathroom.

"Thank you," Keith tells Lance. "I'll repay you someday."

He just hopes Lance would calm down and prayed for that asshole to have a bad day tomorrow.

"Great," Lance replied and closes the bathroom door.

Keith grabbed a slice pizza and took it with him in his room. He didn't exactly expect Shiro to continue on with the video chat alone so his hopes weren't crushed as the call ended with a message from Shiro.

'Sorry! Sendak came home and he looks pissed. Call again tomorrow?'

Sendak, a name that he had heard and read many times that he had become so familiar with it. Shiro's relations with the man is still a mystery but Keith isn't so worked up by the man as he used to.

He replied, 'okay, goodnight Shiro. Hope you have great night, sleep tight! Don't sleep late!'

He pressed send and placed his phone on the cabinet, thrice, and drank his soda.

He eats the pizza and hums in delight, delicious. Lipstick would be a nice gift to add Lance's large collection or a new pair of fake eyelashes.

Anything to make Lance happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter i have made... im so happy :3
> 
> Lance's dress = https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=babydoll+dress&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjM7cXSrZHaAhVFG5QKHaVTAN4Q_AUIESgB#imgrc=Zsy5ak12mcMKEM:
> 
> Sandal = https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=sandal&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivmn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj9ht7XspHaAhXCmZQKHXApBkQQ_AUIESgB&biw=412&bih=766&dpr=2.63#imgrc=Iil4MyHCU8ApGM:
> 
> Shoulder bag =https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=shoulder+bag&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJwMCpvpHaAhXMI5QKHchECmYQ_AUIESgB#imgdii=IQ3Gx9r2dkdKeM:&imgrc=qSuJkgEuxkvm3M:
> 
> I like dressing Lance up


	5. sleepless nights

Keith sighed in defeat, inspecting his necktie for the fifth time this morning and it was an overall complete disaster. His white dress shirt was wrinkled, the buttons weren't aligned correctly with their assigned hole and his hair was a mess, sticking at every direction. If only he hadn't overslept and snooze his alarm off, he would be on time and on his cubicle, typing away numbers on his computer.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, in defeat and the surge of annoyance increasing and ruining his morning.

He went out of his room and immediately went inside the kitchen, his eyes directly staring at Lance who was cooking eggs and bacon.

While he was a walking fashion disaster, Lance was wearing his clothes in a neat and orderly fashion. He wasn't wearing a pencil skirt today, choosing to wear black slacks and a skyblue dress shirt tucked inside his pants. Both of them were wearing the same black loafers. Lance was also wearing light make-up on, eyeliner and a light touch of a pink lip tint on his lips and cheeks instead of using a lipstick and blush.

How does he know all of this? Lance, of course. Still, it doesn't hide the bugs under the omega's eyes.

His roommate hums a tune while cracking an egg to the pan. Maybe it was from Voltron? The omega was obssessed with the new remake of the show, surely that was the source or maybe it was something else.

"Lance," Keith calls his roommate, who, in return, glanced at him a few times before dropping his spatula on a plate beside the stove.

"Help me?" He pleaded, going closer and pointing out the problem. "Please?"

Like every other day, Lance would tease him and mock at his attempts on doing it on his own. He used to dislike the attention but in the end, he surrendered. No matter how many time times he had done it, he just can't. Besides, without Lance, no one can help him with his problem.

However, today, Lance just groans and tied Keith's necktie as rough and hard as he could. Keith sways back, forth, and to the sides as Lance manhandled his entire body like a toy.

After Lance was finished, he continued cooking the last egg before putting it on the tissue covered plate on the side and turning off the stove.

This wasn't the Lance he knows in the morning.

"Lance," Keith called his roommate but it seems Lance didn't pay attention to his call.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, louder this time.

Lance poured two glasses of orange juice with the utensils and plates each placed on the table along with their breakfast. Lance didn't bother to repeat Keith's statement, his focus is on the food on front of him.

The doorbell rang and Keith got out of the kitchen fast, questions forming in his head that he had only paid attention to the large bouquet of blue flowers shoved on his face.

Were they blue roses? Keith wasn't sure.

"Signature," the delivery guy tells him, giving Keith a pen and he signs the clipboard that was also shoved on his face.

The delivery guy took back his pen after he was finished and left without a word, slamming the door shut. Keith would be an idiot if he didn't know who were the flowers for and sighed, unsure if these were okay to bring up when his roommate wasn't in the mood.

He smelled the flowers and liking the smell of it. He sees a small envelop tied on a stem. Keith was even surprised to see a note on the back portion of it.

He reads, _'Lance, it's urgent.'_

Should he really tell Lance about this?

"It's okay, Keith." Keith's attention snapped away from the bouquet to Lance leaning on the open doorway of the kitchen. "Give me the bouquet."

Keith frowns, tightening his grip on the bouquet and stood still. He doesn't want to give it to him, not until Lance calms down and be the jolly morning person that he is.

He looks at the bouquet once more and staring right at the vibrant color truly gives him the sense of mockery. Did the guy really thinks that Lance can be persuaded with a cheap tactic?

"Keith, the bouquet, give it to me," Lance repeats, his tone firm but also desperate.

"No," Keith replied and Lance exhaled, quickly going to where he was and snatched the bouquet from his grasp.

Lance notices the envelop and took the flower that was attached to it, throwing the rest on the couch nearby. Keith observes his roommate's behavior, his eyes looking at Lance's face then to his hands as it tore the envelope from the side.

It was a gift card.

Lance didn't look pleased.

"I don't need your fucking money!" Lance snapped, breaking the flower in half and threw everything from his grasp on the couch. Lance didn't look back and went inside the kitchen.

Keith follows him, his footsteps slow and quiet. He heard whimpers. Keith looks at his roommate who was sitting with his head duck down on the table and biting his lip. He heard mutters, whispers and small talks that he couldn't understand from afar.

Lance wiped his face, using his dress shirt to wipe off the tears on his face and Keith notices black stains on the cuffs. He didn't notice that the omega painted his nails in pastel pink but besides the discovery, his roommate was tearing up.

"Lance, are you okay?" He asked, going as fast as he can to sit down next to his roommate and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. "What happened? Is it about last night?"

His chest tightens as he witness tears dripping down to Lance's plate. His other hand gripping on his slacks and truly wished to punched Lance's boyfriend on the face.

He growled, images of the mysterious boyfriend appeared right on front of him, looking all smug and insulting Lance like he was a piece of trash. He wanted to wrangle the guy on the neck, punching him on the stomach and made sure the guy begs for him to stop.

But he wouldn't. Not until Lance says so.

"Keith, just stop growling, okay!?" Keith stopped, not liking the frown on Lance's face. It didn't fit the omega, not at all.

Lance looks at him, face to face. Tears and eyeliner stains were present on his roommate's cheeks but at least Lance stopped crying.

"I'm just angry at the douchebag, that's all," Keith explained. "What did he do to you?"

"Just a little," Lance replied, shrugging at him. "Other than ignoring the insults from his brother and giving me a gift card than a proper apology, he didn't do much to ruin my day."

Confused, Keith asked again. "Okay, then what got you so worked up and grumpy?"

Lance's lips thinned, biting it and sighed.

"It's not much of me getting hurt but mostly a warning. A few parents recognized me from the restaurant last night and immediately question the school for my behavior. Not only that but they took side with the fucker's words and also called me with colorful and indecent titles to which I'm thankful Coran didn't name them all."

Keith gasped. "Shit, are you gonna be okay?"

"I sure hope so," Lance replied, offering a crooked smile.

"I wish I could do something or maybe I could go with you and talk to the principal or the parents. I could change their mind or beg for you to still have your job, anything to help you to be honest. You don't deserve all of this," Keith only received a small smile, a snort and a hard pat on the back.

Confusion, puzzled and clueless at the sudden actions brought on to him.

"Awe, Keithy pie, you shouldn't work yourself up for me," Lance tells him, holding his arm and opens his fist. Keith reluctantly giggled as Lance started to trace his finger on his palm. It was soothing and Lance continued to do so as he pleased.

"But I should be," Keith tells him. "You're not only my roommate but my ultra awesome, flamboyant best friend."

Keith bits his gums, refraining himself from smiling. He had used it and it was something Lance took pride in, to which Keith finds ridiculous to refer the omega as such.

"I am just in a bad time at the moment but like my mama always says," Lance slaps him, both of his cheeks were warmed up from his roommate's hands that left an even wider grin on his face. Keith, on the other hand, wasn't overly pleased. He knew his brows were raised and eyes widen and his reaction alone made him think he was a fish from a cartoon.

But if it made Lance smile then he'll let it slide, for now.

"There's always a rainbow after a rain," Lance added, forcing Keith to bow a bit and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Keith blushed, grabbed both of Lance's hands and held them tightly against his own. His roommate was smiling at him but Keith can sense pain from him.

"I bet you would have multiple rainbows and the song, It's Raining Men, playing in the background," Keith suggests and Lance laughs. "I'm sure a hot and kind guy would knock on our apartment, proposes to you and live happily ever after."

Lance ruffles his hair, making it messier than it already was. "Yeah, I don't think marriage should come first before getting to know each other but if it's a fairytale then I want my castle in space with the Blue Lion as my familiar."

"As the queen wishes," Keith muttered under his breath.

Another hard pat on the back and Keith laugh his worries off, for now. He shove on his face and trying to think positive, a brighter outcome for Lance.

**\-----**

His hair tidy, dress shirt aligned and he felt fine. He was thankful to be reminded once more with his appearance from Lance before he goes out to the scary big world and looking like a mess.

Keith stretch his arms wide, leaning against the back of his office chair and yawns. His tummy grumbled and he knew it was lunchtime but he doesn't much of what time it was at the moment but who cares.

He saved his document, a couple of times to be exact and exited his cubicle. His body moved on his own, going to the office tiny but nice kitchen and just sighed as he went inside the place. God, if only his kitchen was as new as this one, the ceiling newly painted in white and walls with dark blue.

He couldn't really explain much of the designing but he just new everything looks new. He grabbed his Tupperware from the fridge and put his two slice leftover pizza in the microwave and timed it for two minutes.

For the meantime, he took out his tumbler from fridge and salvage his water as much as he can. Once, he was finished drinking. Keith placed his tumbler on the countertop, in the middle of the fridge and the microwave.

He heard footstep close by, talks and the rustle of paper were present. He notices two of his colleague coming inside the kitchen. Both of them talking with their tiny paper bags in hand.

"Hey, dude, Lotor's being a bitch today," Colleague with a red dress shirt said to the man in yellow dress shirt. "He's even bitchier in the meeting too, can you believe you that?"

"Well, he did ruins his brother's date or so I've heard," the man in yellow replied. "He even said mean things to the omega, gold digger was his favorite though keeps repeating it on and on and on."

"Really?!" The man in red exclaimed to which received a hush from the man in yellow.

"Yeah, something like that," the man in yellow said. "You know Catherine, right?"

Both men, betas as Keith got a sniff from their scents, stand leisurely close to the water dispenser. Keith couldn't see much of their movement, and it was also rude to stare, but it wasn't their action that peaks his interest. Lotor gossips were always juicy to listen.

"Busty alpha Catherine with a C , right?"

"Yup, a former gold digger now a big time mommy was having dinner with her rich beta French husband at the restaurant that Lotor was in." Interesting but Keith holds back, his eyes glaring at the microwave and wished for the timer to slow down a bit.

Only a few seconds left before he'll leave the place but he wants to know more. Lotor was a reality TV star in real life and Keith just wants to listen more!

"She doesn't have a picture of the omega but he was pretty at least that's what she said." Keith doesn't even know whose turn to talk anymore. They all sound so similar. Were they twins? Siblings? The possibilities are endless.

"He got a sharp tongue too," one of the beta added and they both laugh it off, Keith was confuse with their sense of humor. "But you know what?"

The microwave dings and Keith clicked his tongue. He took his Tupperware with bare hand, closing the microwave door, and tried to endure the burning pain on his skin from the heat.

Tried.

"Fuck!" Realization hits him when he cursed louder than he intended it to be. The betas were quiet, the room became awkward and he ignored the intensity of their stares at his direction. He wanted to mentally slap himself.

He grabbed his Tupperware tightly and eventually surrendered, dropping it close to his tumbler, it ended up tilting to the side. However, he was satisfied that his Tupperware didn't open and his lunch was save.

"Anyways, the crazy thing is that the omega is a... teacher." Keith lets out a gasp, his hand accidentally hit his tumbler and water come out from the opening.

"What's so crazy about a teacher?"

Thankfully, there wasn't much and he closed his tumbler, placing it properly on the countertop. He gulped, gripping his tumbler as tight as he could, never minding his grip when the only thing he could think of possible relations between Lance and the gossip.

Besides, there are other omega who stood up for themselves in front of a huge audience at a high end restaurant last night, right?

They live in a big city! A pretty progressive city where omegas can stop small minded people from spouting bullshit on their faces.

Yeah, that could be it.

"How does Catherine knew that the omega was a teacher?" Keith questions, out of the blue, furrowing his brows and trying to pinpoint the connection.

His demeanor changes, his eyes staring at the betas who were noticing the change with him too. He looks away, taking his Tupperware and tumbler in his hand and got closer to where the beta were. His eyes on the ground and showing a bit of his skin, admitting to no bad blood or force to be used against them.

"Okie dokie, mister eavesdropping alpha." Keith bit his tongue and straighten his posture yet his eyes didn't look at the betas. He simply stared at the wall behind the water dispenser.

"Um, well, Catherine's son goes to the school that the omega was in," one of them answered. Yellow or red, Keith doesn't exactly care. He just knew one of them is slurping loudly with his water while the other was clearing his throat.

"She told me that the omega was his son's favorite science teacher." Keith have guessed that it was yellow who answered and continued. "Said his name starts with an L. But the name relates to a medieval weapon."

"How the hell can you still remember our European History from high school but forgets a fucking name!?" Red exclaimed and Keith hears a smack and muttering of the word 'idiot.'

Something in his stomach dropped, probably his internal organs malfunctioning and poop troubles. Did someone put laxatives in his drink or food? What is wrong with the world today!?

"I gotta go," Keith tells them, his head duck down on the group and holds his things tight in his hands.

Ignoring the argument between two betas and heads out from the kitchen to the cubicle filled office he was part of. He hears typing sounds on the keyboard, rustles of paper and the creaking office chairs from every direction. His heart beating, the dots have fully connected and they weren't going to be debunked with false hopes and conspiracy theories he's making up in his head.

Lance, he wanted to ask Lance. See his roommate's side of the story and truly wish for his friend to disagree from the gossip in the office. He quickly went inside his cubicle and, gently, dump his lunch on the computer free mini table, that he had brought from his apartment, on the side. He sat on his office chair and took out his phone from his pocket, his lips thinned as he notices multiple messages from Shiro but, for now, concentrates on his best friend.

He speed dial Lance's number.

As his phone begins to ring, he place it under his thigh and only showing half of the screen.

"Pick up, damnit," Keith grumbled.

"You may be on your break alpha but that doesn't mean you are allowed to use your gadgets as you please." The tone, voice and accent brings shivers down his spine.

He doesn't need look at his behind to know who it was.


	6. bite your soul

Lotor was leaning on his cubicle. He was wearing a white dress shirt behind a gray vest, it fits at least that's what Keith thinks. He has black slacks on with some fancy looking black loafers that was shiny along with tiny designs on it. His signature long white hair was on a high ponytail.

Oh, Lotor's an omega too.

His boss is a popular office crush that many betas and alphas, with some rare exceptions of omegas, alike have. Besides his appearance, he also has a great work ethic but can be a workaholic to an extent.

Those are the general facts that many employees know about Lotor.

"I won't confiscate your gadget. However, I would gladly appreciate it for you to end the call and continue eating your lunch before going back to work, alpha," Lotor tells him. His voice was smooth but intently holds a darker threat behind the polite smile he has on his face.

"Alright," Keith tells Lotor, awkwardly and fidgeting on his seat. "Sir."

Keith licks his lips and reluctantly ends the call. It was fortunate that Lance didn't accept it. He placed his phone on his desk with the back facing them.

He took precaution, that's normal.

No doubt his roommate would question it though, but he sighed the concern away and expectantly looking at Lotor who was staring right at him. Silence took up the space and the atmosphere is slowly becoming awkward. It wasn't exactly hard to breathe in but Keith simply expects a punishment waiting to happen.

Like loud shouts, destroying his stuff and throwing his lunch on the floor. The typical bullying from an arrogant, balding with a huge beer belly boss on TV shows would do to the protagonist in the show. Wait, was Keith putting himself in a main character's shoes?

Does he really want to be the pitiful protagonist with a hidden power within? Maybe and that's his choice.

Both betas were standing outside his cubicle, whispering behind Lotor's back, very loudly to be exact. Do they really think Lotor wouldn't hear it? And if he did. Do they really expect him to brush their talk like his reputation wasn't on the line with their whispers?

Who knows.

But that is Lotor's problem.

"John and Roger," Lotor calls the betas and both men stopped whispering, standing straight and eyes looking away from their boss. "I do appreciate that the two of you would shut up and stop acting like gossiping omegas."

"Yes, sir," the betas said in unison.

Lotor doesn't need to look at the betas to have the two be intimidated.

"Good, now it would be best that the two of you to start working or there will be consequences," Lotor threatens, his voice deeper and Keith have picked up a growl from him.

They quickly squattered, loud whispers and hushes have continued on as they were out of Keith's sight and he wondered if they understood what their boss was saying. Stupidity or stubborness have sometimes correlated with one another but Keith shouldn't bring up assumptions.

Although, he already has an idea.

Lotor sighed and enters his cubicle, going closer to his work. Keith's thighs compressed with one another, sitting straight and looks at the computer. Lotor grabs his mouse and his other hand on gently touching the keyboard.

He was close and Keith instantly took a small sniff. His boss smells like fresh flowers or whatever perfume he was using. It wasn't overpowering nor was it irritating to the nose. But somehow, Keith's mind directly went to Shiro and it was weird.

Keith blinked a few times, wiping his hands on his slacks and tried to focus on his boss.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Keith asked. His hands has gotten cold once Lotor scrolls down his work, humming and stops at the end of the page.

Keith feels uncomfortable and almost loses large chunk of his appetite. Is Lotor not please with his work? Is there a problem? A miscalculation!?

"What's your name?" Lotor asked out of the blue, clicking sounds were heard from his mouse and another document was opened.

Keith was surprised, understanding the forgetfulness or the lack of care for a boss to forget their employee's name. However, Lotor was asking him for his and that's more of a shock than an opportunity.

"Keith Kogane," Keith answered in haste, biting his tongue and questioning himself if he had said it too fast. "Keith Kogane, sir."

Lotor hums. "How long have you been working for this company?"

"For three years, sir," Keith answers, his fingers fidgeting with each other.

Lotor, once again, hums and stands straight. He lets go of the mouse and keyboard and stretches his limbs wide, Keith was definitely impressed at how Lotor was cool showing off his neck. Intentional or not, showing the sides of his neck was definitely not the norm between their unmated status and dynamics.

Keith looks away, waiting for his boss to finish and go on to whatever business he'll deal outside of his cubicle. He just hopes that it is far away and out of his sight.

Lotor placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and hold it tight. A smile was on Lotor's face, although subtle but with how close they were, Keith definitely sees it. To be honest, it was puzzling but he accepted the gesture.

"Continue doing your best and you might have a promotion soon," Lotor said to him, dropping his hand off from Keith's shoulder.

There was something vibrating.

Keith has a guess to know what it was but just glances at Lotor's pocket, and he was right. Lotor took out his smartphone and his friendly demeanor changes, his eyes narrowed on the screen of his phone. Keith felt the initmidating aura indirectly radiating at him considering Lotor's phone was above him.

Lotor pressed something on the screen and immediately placed it close to his ear.

Keith wasn't surprised that his boss answered the call. He stared, in amazement from their difference in status and power, and Lotor, in return, winked at him. Although, there wasn't a hint of a smile on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I-" Lotor stopped, leaving a groan and his hand brushing the little strands of hair off from his forehead.

"Well, he should have bring it to me," Lotor added, sighing at the end and placed a hand on his hip. "Besides, I worry about your condition..."

Fortunately, his boss is now looking at the exit of his cubicle. Keith suspected that Lotor wanted to leave, wanting this personal conversation private and he would respect his boss's silent wishes. So Keith decides to stare at another direction, mostly at his lunch and wondering how cold were his slices of pizza now, and just drags himself towards his precious meal.

He opens his tupperware and his lips thinned, hearing the grumble from his stomach roared. He really wanted to take a peek at the expression on Lotor's face but tried to his best not to.

"Hungry?" Lotor questions, loud and clear for him to hear.

"Um... yeah," Keith replied.

"Alright," Lotor said.

Lotor's talk lessens to whispers, breathy tones and hushes were present but were coming to a halt. Keith immediately snapped his head to his behind and sees Lotor's figure disappearing to a corner, his phone still present in his hand.

Keith took a huge bite of his pizza, enjoying the lukewarm temperature of his food and liking the awkward tension disappearing in the air. He can breathe a little better now. He ate all of his pizza and drank his water but Keith wanted more, needing to quench his thirst.

"Damn," he muttered to himself.

Feeling thirsty, Keith went his way to the kitchen, holding his tumbler as tight as he could. John and Roger were, once again, standing next to the water dispenser, tiny plastic cup in hand and eyeing him like they were predators and he was the prey.

Keith, out of instinct, growled at them and the betas squirms in their place.

"Sorry," Keith apologizes.

He slowly walk towards the dispenser, eyes down on the floor and tumbler is now on his right hand.

"It's okay," one of them tells him. "So, how's boss?"

He refills his tumbler and he glanced at Roger, or John. He can't tell which is which but he just stared at the beta wearing the yellow dress shirt, who looks away.

"Um, fine," Keith answered, uncertain. "Lotor's fine, I guess."

"Oh." The beta in yellow sounds disappointed. "But are you two dating?"

"Um what!?" Keith said loudly, cursing under his breath as his tumbler was completely filled to the brim.

There was a tiny puddle of water on the floor and it was lucky, to Keith's perspective, that there was a place mat placed on front of the dispenser. Keith wouldn't want to embarass himself in front of them.

"What? Why are you asking that?!" He wipes the water off from the wooden floor and properly returned the place mat to where it was originally placed.

His eyes, in disbelief, widen at the beta in yellow as the man placed a hand between them.

"Hey, no need to get offended or surprise or whatever you alphas do," the beta said to him and Keith glared in offense. "Geez, I'm only asking that's all."

"Well you shouldn't make assumptions or spread rumor," Keith responded.

"Yeah cause they're bad and could destroy someone blah blah blah," the beta made a quotation mark on his free hand and Keith doesn't like the mocking tone that the man also used.

The beta in yellow sling his free hand on his shoulder, pulling him close and Keith sniffs a strong scent of vanilla. Too strong, Keith looks away and he sees the beta in red throwing his cup on the tiny trash can beside the dispenser.

"But bro, it's Lotor that we are talking about! He doesn't exactly go soft to literally anyone but I don't know, his mother? And the promotion talk!? Genius. I bet if you, alpha, keeps on smiling at his way you might have extra zeroes on your salary."

Keith pushes the beta off from him and he sighed, feeling a strong sense of freedom he wanted but it wasn't enough.

"Look al-," the beta in red started, coming closer to his side.

"Keith," Keith cuts the beta off. "My name is Keith Kogane not alpha."

The beta in red stops, sighing and hiding his hands in his pockets. The beta was near, a few feet close to him and the presence betweem two unknown employees was starting to affect him.

His hands starting to sweat and the room was beginning to feel a bit hot. Maybe someone change the temperature of the air conditioning but that sounds impossible for the majority to do. He dislike being at the center of attention.

"Okay, Mr. Kogane," beta in red replied, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. He enjoys gossip a bit too much, he got it from his omega husband and I do think you understand a bit that Lotor is an interesting topic to talk about, right?"

Keith nods, relucatantly.

"Good and since it involves you, we'll try to refrain from causing a wildfire of rumors about this. So, are we clear?"

Keith doesn't know. He wasn't entirely confused. He just doesn't like putting people in a bad situation but Lotor seems fine handling of all this trashy gossips about him. Can his boss take one more problem to ignore, right?

"I guess," Keith answered, doubtful and worried. But he wanted to be sure of himself, needing reassurance and a pat on his shoulder.

"Good!" The beta in yellow grins at him. "No hard feelings right?"

"Dude," the beta in red intervened. "Don't pressure him. Keith, I understand if you find my friend a pain in the ass. Trust me, I've suffered alot from his bullshit."

The beta in yellow extends his hand and Keith glances a few times at the hand between them then to the man whose grin never cease nor fade. Keith slouched and returns the gesture, the handshake was rough and he sway a bit.

"That's a good alpha." Keith bit his tongue, holding the urge to growl and stop himself glaring at the asshole who seems so lenient on their agreement.

He lets go of the gesture. Keith took one more look at the two and left, jogging quietly to his cubicle and wondered if those betas are going to keep their word.


	7. nourish

Keith closes the door and simply leans on it. 

The apartment was dark and the source of light was from the city lights shining through the windows. He switches the lights on and sighed, wondering if being alone tonight was welcoming or not. He goes to the living room and peeks at the couch to find the bouquet was now gone but Lance didn't clean it or never bothered to do so, at least that's what he had remembered this morning.

He took out his phone from his pocket and frowns at the lack of messages from his roommate. Seriously, Keith is worried for Lance and he might have a talk with him considering his sudden revelation between his work and his roommate's relationship. He really couldn't imagine Lotor and Lance in one room. Those two would likely butt their heads against the other, literally and verbally.

Besides, with all of the dots slowly connecting with each other, there was a few unanswered questions in his jumbled mind.

His tummy grumbled, loudly, and he slightly regretted having two slices of pizza as his lunch. Fried eggs aren't exactly appetizing for dinner and he was too tired to worry about his cooking skills. Delivery would do but too much pizza is such a bore and he doesn't know what he wants.

He sat on the couch, placing his lunch pouch beside him, and laid his feet on the coffee table on front of him. Maybe watching TV would be great for him to rewind from the drama. But he has to plug it in before turning it on and he doesn't want to move. He looks at his phone again, unlocks the screen and waited for a message, from basically anyone at this point, to pop up.

His phone vibrated and he quickly clicked the notification to see it was a message from Shiro. He licked his lips, his attention redirected to the omega and his hunger subsided for now.

The text says: _Hey, wanna video chat?_

Keith immediately reply back with a _yes_ and leans on the couch, flattening the wrinkles of his dress shirts and brush a few strands of hair away from his face. The screen changes and Keith quickly responded to the call. Shiro appeared on the screen and he was cute as ever. Even if the reception was bad and the video wasn't exactly HD.

Unlike Keith, Shiro was standing up and wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck. He doesn't see the bottom half of the omega and he doesn't mind it at all. It wasn't like Keith's slacks was shown in his side of the video chat either, so they were basically even. While Keith was lazing around on the couch, Shiro seems pretty busy like gathering ingredients from the two door fridge along with pans and pots and placing it the same place Shiro's phone was on. 

"Hey," Keith greeted first. "What are you doing?" 

Shiro placed a cutting board on the surface. 

"Oh, making dinner," Shiro placed a place on the cutting board. "Just some pasta since Sendak's lover will be here." 

Shiro's eyes stayed on the meat, slicing diligently and placed the tiny slices into the bowl. 

"Oh." Keith's interest peaked, although a bit relieved knowing Sendak has a lover and Shiro was totally available. The one night stand and their on-going communication with one another should definitely be an indication of the omega being relationship free but Keith still have some doubts.

"Yeah, they should be home like thirty minutes or an hour so I have to be quick," Shiro replied, pouring something in the bowl and begins using his hand to mix whatever he had put in there. 

"Well I shouldn't bother you then," Keith tells the omega. "Our talk could slow you down and I don't want you to be scolded by Sendak."

Shiro chuckled. "Trust me, Sendak won't scold me. Especially when I'm the only one who can cook in this household."

"Sendak can't cook?" Such a revelation, although normal but it was a peak to Shiro's home situation. He wants to more, a fact or two would be enough but he won't beg, please or ask. He really doesn't want to sound desperate. 

"Yeah," Shiro replied. "The man can't make anything edible to be honest."

"So, what about you, Keith?" Shiro asked and was gone from the screen, bringing along the ingredients and tools with him. He heard something sizzling and his stomach ache with emptiness, needing something to fill his tummy.

"Huh?" His mind was slow at times, no doubt from hunger and he caved in. Keith stood up, walking to the kitchen barefooted with his phone close to his face.

"Do you like to cook?" Shiro rephrases his question, taking a few second to look at Keith straight in the eye before going back to what he was preparing.

Keith opens the fridge, taking out a plate with slices of pizza on it and placed it on the countertop. He looks at his dinner then to the omega, the scenery changes and Shiro was shown sideways but without his lower body part shown. Shiro was stirring something in a pan on a stove and Keith looks back at his cold pizza, wishing something warmer and homemade instead.

He licked his lips and sighed.

"Not really," he answered honestly. He took his plate of pizza in the microwave, plugging its plug in the socket and turning it on. Three minutes of heating his meal should be enough and he took the opportunity to lean against the countertop, never mind there was some chairs on front of him.

"But I can cook a good fried egg," Keith added and loving the laugh coming from Shiro. "Other than that, my skills are lacking in the cooking department."

"Awe poor honey," Shiro tells him and Keith blushed. "I guess your roommate does the cooking, am I right?"

"Yup," Keith responded.

He takes out his dinner as he heard a ding from the microwave, putting a finger on the plate, and winced from the heat radiating on it. He cursed under his breath and placed his meal on the countertop, letting it cool down a bit before eating it.

He sighed, going back to the topic. "But he's not here. I don't know where he is to be honest but I have a hunch that he's with his boyfriend right now. They had a fight and I think he wants to clear things rather than ignoring the problem."

Shiro sprinkled some seasoning in the pan and took a sip with a spoon he had gotten from somewhere. The omega hums and turns off the stove, Keith took a slice of pizza and started nibbling it.

"Well, I agree with your roommate too. It's best to confront the problem rather pushing it away," Shiro said to him, disappearing from the camera view.

"Yeah, he's like that. He's the more outgoing and very strong kind of person," Keith tells between bites and gulps down the rest. "People expect me to be the "scary and intimidating type" since I'm an alpha but I'm not like the person what they think of me."

Shiro reappeared with a bowl in hand, putting all the contents from the pan in it and mixed them all. He sprinkled something on top and once he was finished, the omega carried his phone to the pasta and showed Keith his work.

"Wow." Keith was totally speechless. "I just want a taste of it, eat them all and leave nothing for Sendak."

Keith wanted to do so but who wouldn't? The pasta was beautiful made, the sauce was abundant and it was made by Shiro who probably put his love into the dish making it ten times better. Keith would gladly pout and demand a share but he restrained himself. Even though his tummy can't deal with the jealousy it was feeling.

The view changes, Shiro's face was now the main attraction and Keith decided that the omega was more delectable than the pasta itself.

"I'll feed you nonstop if I could, alpha, but at the moment you have your roommate to feed you." Okay, Keith pouts and Shiro chuckled.

The background changes, going back to the place he was from before and was witnessing Shiro cutting green vegetables on the cutting board. A salad? It could be. Lots of raw green veggies and fruits mixed in a transparent glass bowl. Shiro took a tiny piece of banana and put into his mouth. He started chewing it, humming.

However, Shiro paused and Keith raised a brow. The omega covered his mouth with his hand and Keith instantly knew Shiro spat the banana piece out. Shiro disappeared from the view and a few seconds later came back, his skin glistening, likely from washing his face with water, and was exhaling deeply. The omega's hands on the surface and he was closing his eyes, his action worried Keith and there was an urge to demand an address just to help Shiro.

"Are you okay?" Keith questions, his voice low and he waited for an answer.

A minute or two have passed and Shiro opens his eyes, wiping the water from his face and looked at Keith with a smile on his face. Keith doesn't seem convinced though and he can't stand the force expression on Shiro, who was trying to brush the issue off.

"I'm fine," Shiro replied and continued on making dinner.

The light conversation ended, Shiro's focus have slowly become undivided and Keith didn't pressure himself to change the tight atmosphere. There was tension between them and he can't do anything about it. As silent as he was and have surrendered to his aching feet, Keith sat down on a chair close to the dining table and continued on eating his not so hot slices of pizza. He was watching Shiro who was busy cutting pieces of meat and even frying them. Even though Shiro didn't bother to bring his phone along with him to wherever he goes and Keith was left to his imagination, increasing the volume and waited for something to happen.

Shiro came back to the camera view, a plate in hand and Keith wanted to take a peek. He sat close to the phone, taking it with him and Keith was shown two fried eggs and a fork that was on the plate.

"My dinner," Shiro said and placed the phone close to him.

Shiro muttered something under his breath, a word Keith couldn't understand or recognize. The omega started eating, taking a large piece of egg whites and gulps it down before digging in the yolk.

Keith was amazed, concerning a bit but nonetheless surprise.

"You're not eating with Sendak?" Keith questions.

Shiro shook his head and finished his meal in a minute, an exaggeration but Keith wasn't counting the seconds. The omega wiped his stain with his sleeve and burps, giggling at the end.

"Tonight? Nope but we usually eat together every other night," Shiro answered him and Keith nodded, doesn't have any further questions to ask the omega.

The omega stood up from his seat, taking the plate with him and Keith hears water running. The omega was possibly washing the dishes.

Silence invaded the little chatter once more and Keith truly wishes he was more talkative. It was already bland to ask Shiro about his day and he wasn't so sure to talk his either, it wasn't like his day was boring but too personal and focuses on Lance's relationship than his. Besides, what is really interesting in Keith's life?

That's a question he can't answer.

He pushes away his meal, ignoring the last slice and stood up from seat. He was thirsty and while he was holding his phone in one hand, he took out a plastic bottle of water from the fridge with the other. He sits back to his chair, opens the cap and drink his water until there was nothing left.

Keith was immediately notified that his phone battery was its lowest and he cursed under his breath, walking quickly inside his room and grabbed his charger from the nightstand. He is now relieved, Shiro still wasn't present but at least something has caught his mind to distract him for a while. He plugged his charger in the socket and repeated the process with his phone.

He sighed.

A few minutes have passed by and he sees Shiro in and out of the camera view. Neither of them talking and Shiro wasn't exactly looking at his way. What was wrong with them? Keith shrugged his shoulders and slowly loosen his tie, confused. He lies down on his bed, eyes staring at his phone and wishing for a better tension to lay upon them.

"Keith," Shiro calls his name, coming back with a different outfit. The omega was wearing large white shirt, the collar was very loose on his chest and Keith can see a bit of Shiro's collarbone. 

Shiro looks down, never meeting an eye at Keith. "I think we should end this call." 

Before Keith could say anything, the call ended and he was left with his homescreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the late update... Q.Q i was having a hard time in writing this chapter :3 but ill try to update earlier this time... >:3
> 
> update: i also notice that i posted the chapter before editing some parts and now im embarrassed af XD


	8. chill

Keith stared at his phone, the battery is already in fifty percent and the screen darkens from unused. He lit it up once more and continued on staring, anticipating and waiting for an answer from Shiro. The omega never said anything about his silent behavior nor bringing up an apology but it wasn't like Keith was expecting him to do so either. Although he would have preferred a word or two from Shiro, a change of subject or anything at all to be honest.

An emoji would definitely brighten his day too.

He sighs, leaning on to his office chair and dropped his phone on his desk. He placed his hands on his lap and closed his eyes. He questions himself, like a lot. Wondering why he was still persistent with interacting with the omega, as if there was a chance for them to be together.

Friendship could be part of the reason but Keith wanted more, a skin to skin contact that surpasses a handshake and a hug. A kiss or two, a nuzzle, a cuddle to really _scentmark_ Shiro like there was no tomorrow.

Is he really desperate for physical contact? Fuck, sounds like it.

He sighs, massaging his damp forehead from the ever so increasing stress on his work along with the confusing behavior of the omega.

He heard a knock, two to be exact, and Keith immediately jolted away from his lax posture. He sits up straight, hiding his phone with his hand while looking at the person behind him.

Shit, it was Lotor!

His boss was the one who knock and he was holding a thin white folder. Lotor leans on to his cubicle, a toothy grin on his face that makes Keith feel small, vulnerable and most notable a prey. Shivering, Keith looks away as senses his boss's presence coming closer which he was right since Lotor placed a hand on his shoulder.

The grip was tight, welcoming but brings a hint of discomfort to Keith. The closeness, the sudden smell of Lotor's perfume along with his long hair brushing against his cheek since he wasn't wearing it in a ponytail. This was too much for Keith to process in a short amount of time.

"I need you to look at this file," Lotor instructs him, placing the folder, gently as he could, to Keith's desk and looks at him. "An employee gave me her report but I'm doubtful with her results, see if there's any error and correct them."

Keith's eyes were on his computer, glancing once at his boss before deciding it was best to not look back at the intense gaze. The hair on his arms were slowly standing up and he wanted to exhale every scent of Lotor's perfume out from his system. However, he was acting the opposite and he was confuse.

Keith hastily grabbed the folder and opens it, distracting himself with the information inside it. Numbers were, as usual, present on the papers and other things Keith should know but would rather not say. His index fingers traces around the edges of the papers, his eyes skimming around the information being given to him and nodded at his boss.

"Sure thing," Keith said to Lotor, sniffing out the mild scent of vanilla from his boss and quietly sighed. "Boss."

"Good, I know you can do it," Lotor replied, his posture straighten and Keith slouches. The uncomfortable tension slowly fades and he can spread his thighs away from each other but he started to tap his foot.

It seems Lotor continued on standing beside like he was waiting for something.

His phone was completely exposed so maybe that was the issue, right? It was a possibility and Keith hesitantly placed his phone inside his desk. He closed it, as quietly as he could, and cleared his throat.

"If you have something to say then speak it, alpha."

Okay, the tone was a bit harsh and it truly made Keith sit straight like a good boy that he is. He didn't mind to see the reaction since he doesn't want to witness the kind of face his boss has put on.

"Um, well, I was wondering why you're still here, sir," Keith quickly answered. "If it isn't too much ask but it's fine if you don't want to answer, sir. Maybe you're here helping me with editing and correcting someone's report or maybe needed someone to talk about the said report. Like I said, your reason isn't really needed."

His view changed, turned to be exact, and he was face to face with his boss. Lotor's hand placed on his hip while the other brushes of the strand off his face.

Weird. This was getting weird.

"Listen, alpha." Crap, he started.

Lotor's voice was loud, deeper to sound intimidating and he was raising his head high. His boss's neck exposed from the front and sometimes to the side. Keith's heart was being fast, his eyes going everywhere in his cubicle trying to find something else to focus on and crossed his leg on top of the other. 

Damn, why was the place heating up?

He can clearly see the two betas outside of his cubicle taking a peek at the scene. Heck, they're really desperate for drama that they stand right outside where Keith can see them. They were also wearing black and white dress shirts, respectively.

Lotor cupped Keith's chin with his fingers, forcing him to look at his boss whose intense stare gaze right at him. Keith looks away, gulps and truly finds an escape from all of this confusion.

"Do you really want to know why I'm here, alpha?" The distance has gotten shorter and the vanilla perfume invaded him once more.

Their noses almost touched, foreheads brushing against the other and Keith smells Lotor's minty breath. 

"Yeah?" Keith's palms were becoming sweaty, breathing heavily and he was questioning the smell of his breath. Well, he did ate two sandwiches this morning courtesy of his somewhat happy-go-lucky roommate who was actually skipping his way to work.

Really, it was weird. He thought Lance was going to be bitter the entire week if he could but something good must have happened.

Like make up sex.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all," Lotor chuckled, grazing his lips on Keith's skin to which the latter almost chokes on his own spit. "Or something along those lines."

Keith backs away, distancing his office chair from his boss and he heard a couple gasps outside his cubicle. Lotor straighten his posture and exhaled, tying his hair to a ponytail with a hair tie that appeared out of nowhere. He grins, looking at the betas with arms crossed in his chest and the said betas stiffens.

"Do you like the performance, boys?" The betas stayed quiet, looking down on the floor and holding their paper bags behind them.

"Left speechless, are we now?" The betas didn't say a word.

Lotor clicked his tongue and walked towards them, swaying his hips. Keith wouldn't lie as his eyes were closely glued to his boss's hips but he was actually more surprise than aroused. However, the betas could interpret his wide eyes and licking his lips then closed it as another meaning. 

"Anyways, get back to work or lunch or whatever the two of you were doing a while ago," Lotor tells them, pointing at the end of the hallway and the betas walked in a fast pace manner. "And I expect that the two of you would give your reports at three in the afternoon, sharp."

Their shoes shuffled loudly on the carpet floor, their figures disappearing from Keith's view yet Lotor continued on looking at them. A minute or two have passed and Keith tried to brush the scenario away from his mind, facing front on his computer again and reading the folder from the start. He reads the numbers being calculated in the papers, frowning at the errors being made and he leans on his office chair. 

He might have to stay up late for this. 

"Something wrong, alpha?" Shit, Lotor was still here. 

Keith bit his tongue, refraining from his cursing and sighed.

He had the nerve to uncross his legs too.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and there was truly something wrong with its tight consistency it has on its grip. The thumb was rubbing on his dress shirt, slowly like a caress but at the same time not. 

"Uh, nope. None at all," Keith answered. "Although, a lot of the results are somewhat wrong but this is just my mental calculator doing all the math." 

"Is it too much for you to do, Keith?"

Okay, that's new. 

"Um, well," Keith stutters. His hand placed on his mouse and clicks on a program to begin his work. "I'm not so sure where to start and I shouldn't exactly overestimate the fact that it's only three papers of the report that I could finish it in the whole afternoon to be honest."

Lotor hums and his hand lets go of his shoulder. Keith took it as an opportunity to slouch while looking at his computer with little interest.

"How about we split in with the work?" 

Keith gasp, his office chair moved as he feet drag itself even closer to his desk than his boss but at the same his eyes were now plastered at Lotor's face. "You could do that!?" 

Lotor shrugs. "I could since I'm also working here."

"But, don't you have other things to do?" Keith explained, hands raising as if he was trying to make a point. "You're the boss so you probably have a lot of meetings to do attend to or-or read reports from people like me."

Again, Lotor shrugs and took hold of the folder from Keith who, in return, tried to grab it back. His boss finds his attempts somewhat funny since he only snorted at him and ended distancing himself away from him. 

Lotor should have done that in the beginning but without his back arched down to look at him face to face and his hand cupping Keith's cheek. His thumb caressing softly on Keith's upper lip. He was completely stiff trying to fight back the urge to stop Lotor from doing unnecessary gestures but would rather keep his job and his clean reputation.

Was there a protocol on intimate relations within office grounds!? Was Lotor really flirting with him? Sound impossible! But here he was.

Keith is still in disbelief. 

Keith breathes in the smell of vanilla and something felt empty as Lotor lets go of his face, looking away from him. 

His touch lingers on his skin.

"I know you don't care about my other responsibilities but rather wouldn't want to face the embarrassment of being helped out by your own boss, is that right?" Lotor walked slowly, his hands took it upon themselves to inspect every little thing Keith has on his cubicle. 

Keith was even silent as Lotor brings a picture frame of his family closer to his face. Keith's eyes moving to where Lotor was going, touching and stopping inside the cubicle. 

"Maybe, I took this quite far for you to even understand my intentions," Lotor said to him. His back turned against Keith, his hands on his back and the fingers intertwined with one another. 

"I forgot the purpose of why I'm here too," Lotor added. "I rushed into things without a question because of my excitement. I dislike this feeling of mine."

Lotor looks at him. "Do you know what I'm talking about?" 

"I don't know, sir," Keith answered. "Maybe-um... I feel uncomfortable about the situation that's all."

"Me too," Lotor replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise all of you with a quick update however i couldnt... idk why my brain isnt functioning very well *3* this chapter was hard and it took alot of turns away from what i had in mind, and god so much DIALOGUE ... anyways hope you like this chapter


End file.
